


Marcas que Ficam

by MisakiMei_MCL321



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiMei_MCL321/pseuds/MisakiMei_MCL321
Summary: Yuuri sempre rejeitava os avanços de Wolfram...E se ele percebesse seus sentimentos tarde demais?Seria o grande maou capaz de conquistar seu coração novamente?
Relationships: Murata Ken/Shinou, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado em  
> Valshe e Wotamin/ proof of life  
> Hatsune Miku/ Can't ever dream

Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi era nada mais nada menos que um aluno do ensino médio que ao ajudar um amigo antigo chamado Murata Ken a se safar de uma briga se viu teletransportado para outro mundo...  
Ele descobriu ser o rei desta Terra a qual seus habitantes eram mazokus. Nascidos com dom natural de dominar os elementos e viviam entre castelos e pequenas vilas... sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo.  
Era tarde da noite quando o rapaz se levantou na ponta de pé seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Seu elemento dominante era a água e também era sua forma de viajar entre os dois mundos:  
-Aonde pensa que vai Yuuri?  
-Mãe... bem eu...  
-Mama desu Yuu-chan! Não está pensando em ir pra Shin Makoku esta?  
O rapaz sorriu. Uma das melhores coisas da sua vida dupla é que ela não era mais tão dupla assim... para protege-lo da guerra a alma do maou foi trazido a terra e sua família que era mestiça foi escolhida como guardiã da alma do rei.  
-É perigoso. _ Shori declarou encarando o irmão mais novo.  
-Shori vou ficar bem... Não se preocupe.  
-Onichan desu!  
Yuuri nem se quer ouviu e correu para o banheiro e pulou na banheira. Ele se sentia estranho como se Shin Makoku fosse sua verdadeira casa... e não a Terra. Depois de três anos sob seu reinado as viagens para la haviam se tornado raras.  
Era inicio de inverno em Shin Makoku e o vento começava a se fazer presente nas redondezas, mas isso não impedia Greta de brincar com Cecilie rainha anterior a Yuuri ou Gunter conselheiro do rei a dar aulas para o mesmo, pois não conhecia muito daquele mundo alternativo, Gwendal assinando as papeladas nem se dava conta do que havia la fora e Conrart não daria folga a Yuuri iriam treinar a esgrima mais tarde.  
A legitimidade de Yuuri ao trono era sua aparência ele possuía olhos e cabelos pretos para isso os mazokus usavam o termo “soukoku” para diferencia-lo por onde ia.  
E o mesmo andava pelos corredores ate avistar um grupo de soldados em treinamento.  
Perdido em pensamentos observando um certo loiro nem percebeu quando Gisela, a medica do castelo o chamou:  
-Heika? _ ela balançou a mão em sua frente para chamar sua atenção.  
-O que?  
-Heika você deveria entrar. Está esfriando mais e você pode adoecer.  
-Devia dizer isso pra eles. _ o homem apontou para o grupo.  
-De forma alguma eu poderia... Não tenho esse poder.  
-Bem... eu tenho.  
Yuuri se aproximou d pelotão e ditou seriamente:  
-Chega de treino por hoje. _ ele acrescentou sorrindo_ entrem e tomem um chá.  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? _ o loiro perguntou.  
O soukoku voltou-se para o príncipe filho de Cecilie. Ele treinava suas tropas severamente e não esperava menos de sua guarda pessoal nem de longe aparentava estar cansado como seus subordinados e embora tivesse uma aparência de 16 ele possuía mais de 90 anos.  
-Nee Wolf... Deixe-os descansar.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Vim dar uma volta...  
-Vou entender isso com um “fugindo das aulas de Gunter”.  
-Wolf você sabe que não aguento todo aquele drama...  
-E como você espera aprender sobre seu povo. Como rei você deve se encarregar de suas obrigações. Gwendal não pode continuar fazendo-as por você.  
-Eu sei...  
-Que bom que sabe. _ ouviram a voz atrás de si.  
-Gwendal... _ Yuuri coçou a cabeça nervoso_ muitos papéis eu imagino...  
-Sim. Vamos.  
O rei afirmou com a cabeça seguindo o mais velho onde permaneceu na sua sala ate o almoço. Os dias costumavam passar depressa e logo a noite veio.  
O soukoku seguiu para o seu quarto completamente cansado e viu os cachos loiros fluírem de baixo das cobertas:  
-Gomen Wolf te acordei?  
-Meu irmão o liberou bem tarde dessa vez... Você já comeu?  
-Sim... Wolfram? Você está bem?  
-Por que a pergunta?  
O mazokus se virou para o rei com os olhos semicerrados mostrando o seu cansaço:  
-Você parece mais calmo que o normal e distante...  
-Pensei que você gostasse Yuri...  
-Eu gosto sim, mas é que não parece você...  
-Quer que eu volte a te perseguir pelo castelo?! _ ele suspirou pesadamente e deu as costas para esconder as lagrimas_ eu nem tenho mais um motivo pra isso.  
-Wolfram...  
-Boa noite Heika.  
Yuuri observou as velas apagarem graças ao homem ao seu lado e por fim respondeu:  
-Boa noite Wolf...  
O dia seguinte foi chuvoso e não havia muito o que fazer. Apenas os criados perambulavam elo lugar; na cozinha Sheru preparava um tipo de sopa muito parecido com a comida que a mae de Yuuri fazia ao menos ele acha isso:  
-Doria você estava no andar de cima notou alguma coisa? _ ela perguntou.  
-Kaka tem andado bem estranho esses dias...  
-O que será que houve? _ Lasagnia questionou.  
-Tenho certeza que tem haver com Heika_ comentou Ewe_ deve estar sendo difícil depois de sua decisão. Wolfram escolheu voltar para as terras de Bielefeld. É muito para assimilarem.  
-Meninas voltem ao trabalho! _ Dakoskos que era um dos guardas entrou avisando num código para dizer que sua majestade estava por perto.


	2. Quando meu inverno começou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usarei aspas para lembranças

Não longe dali estava o Templo Shinou dedicado ao grande rei Original que descansava em paz... ou era o que devia se esperar dos mortos:  
-Shinou! _ o grito do jovem podia ser ouvido a quilômetros_ onde estão os meus óculos? Eu não enxergo nada sem eles!  
-Por que você não quer... Onde já se viu meu grande sábio andando com essa coisa no rosto...  
-Por que tem que ser tão infantil?  
Ele se aproximou do homem loiro de olhos azuis que o fitava com uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
-Por que você tem que ser tão sério?  
-Um de nós tem que ser e todos sabem que esse sou eu.  
-Muito bem... Aqui pegue. _ ele estendeu o objeto para o moço.  
Murata era amigo de Yuuri e os dois tinham destinos travados em Shin Makoku. Yuuri como Maou e ele como a reencarnação de Daikenja, mas aturar Shinou por mais de quatro mil anos estava sendo um castigo.  
-Eu simplesmente não posso com você. _ o soukoku girou os calcanhares para deixar o salão.  
-Aonde vai? _ o mais velho questionou rindo. Ver que mesmo depois de tantas vidas ainda podia mexer com o outro o deixava de certa forma contente.  
-Falar com Ulrike! _ respondeu revirando os olhos.  
Somente aquele mazokus tinha o poder de lhe tirar do sério tão facilmente. O que suas vidas passadas diriam de si agora? Patético! Com estes pensamentos ele seguiu a procura da genshi miko para terem sua conversa.  
***  
O inverno caiu sobre Shin Makoku e embora fosse muito rigoroso Yuuri se encontrava apoiado na pilastra da varanda quando sua atenção foi chamada pelo príncipe. Viu o loiro encostar em seu ombro e esquenta-lo com seu poder perguntando despreocupado:  
-Fugindo da papelada de novo?  
-Na verdade Gwendal me liberou hoje dizendo que eu podia tirar o dia de folga... Talvez depois do almoço eu vá treinar com Konrad, mas agora... o que acha de passearmos com Greta?  
-Eu? Ir junto?  
-Bem... ela quer ter um ultimo passeio antes de... você sabe...  
\--Claro... _ seus olhos marejaram e ele forçou um sorriso_ isso vai ser ótimo podemos ter um dia incrível! Avise meu irmão...  
-Eu o aviso no caminho. Vamos busca-la...  
-Kaka! _ ouviram o subordinado de Wolfram o chamar.  
-O que houve?  
-Uma aldeia foi atacada!  
-Atacada? _ perguntou Yuuri.  
-Me parece Heika que são uma facção de humanos rebeldes a aldeia é humana e eles estai fazendo parecer que é um ataque nosso. _ o mazokus respondeu novamente.  
O dominador de fogo encarou o soukoku e fez um sinal para que lhe trouxessem sua égua branca:  
-Fique aqui. _ Wolfram falou.  
-Mas...  
-Não se atreva a deixar tudo bagunçado pro nosso combinado. _ ele continuou enquanto montava sua égua.  
-Wolfram!  
-O que?  
-Prometa que vai voltar.  
-Eu prometo. _ ele respondeu sem olhar pra trás dando início ao galope.  
E assim o príncipe partiu com sua tropa deixando o rei. O dia passou lentamente e Yuuri estava ficando possesso com a falta de notícias. Desde quando Gwendal não diria para onde o irmão foi? Ou Konrad não iria junto para que ele não fizesse loucuras? O que estava acontecendo naquele lugar afinal? Tudo o estava deixando paranoico.  
-Heika você precisa ir pra cama. _ Cecilie disse suavemente enquanto o via andar de um lado a outro na entrada do castelo.  
Era tarde da noite e o rei estava ali desde o almoço.  
-Não. Vou esperar aqui.  
-Heika não é bom para sua saúde_ comentou Gunter_ Wolfram não ia gostar disso...  
Derrotado ele foi escoltado para o quarto onde apena Greta foi aceita para lhe fazer companhia. A garota sentou na cama abraçando os próprios joelhos. Yuuri tornou a andar de um lado para o outro quando a ouviu murmurar:  
-Wolfram mou kaetekunai no?  
Antes que pudesse responder sua porta foi bruscamente aberta e Wolfram gravemente ferido passou por ela sendo seguido por Gisela que gritava algo inaudível aos seus ouvidos, pois so conseguia se concentrar no sangue a sua frente e lagrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos:  
-Eu prometi... _ o garoto esforçou-se para falar e em seu resquício de consciência buscava na memoria algo que havia aprendido com ele que o faria feliz... então falou novamente_ Ta-tadaima...  
Yuuri sentiu o corpo do rapaz cair em seus braços. Os olhos dos seus irmãos e presentes se arregalaram em choque. Greta chorava abraçada com Cecilie e em sua agonia e dor a única coisa que o soukoku fez foi abraçar o corpo do menino morto naquela sala.  
O enterro do príncipe chocou a todos e foi realizado no Templo Shinou. A cerimônia foi melancólica e triste. Todos choravam copiosamente, Cecilie se debulhava em lagrimas no ombro de um taciturno Gwendal de olhos inchados. Shinou e Murata conversavam discretamente enquanto Ulrike realizava a cerimônia. Greta estava inconsolável agarrada a Anissina que era a cientista e professora da mesma, mas no fundo todos se faziam a mesma pergunta: por que?  
Logo após o enterro Yuuri ainda se encontrava de pé frente a lapide de Wolfram.  
-Vamos para casa... _ Greta pediu.  
-Eu só preciso de mais tempo...  
-Heika não acho que... _ Konrad começou.  
-Saiam. _ Yuuri ordenou.  
Sendo assim os guardas seus homens de confiança todos o deixaram só. Seus pensamentos eram confusos e repletos de memorias que faziam seu coração contorcer, tripudiar e bater rapidamente inconformado com a situação.  
-Eu não pude cair com você... _ sussurrou

“ sua respiração era ofegante e estava com medo. Pendurado naquele precipício enquanto segurava aquele braço não conseguia subir até a superfície. Sua mão escorregou! Era o fim.  
-Finalmente peguei você! _ o ouviu dizer enquanto agarrava a sua mão.  
-Wolfram o que faz aqui?  
-Você é meu noivo de modo que conseguirei rastreá-lo por todo o mundo. _ ele respondeu petulantemente.  
-Tem certeza? Se der errado você também vai...  
O loiro sorriu com ternura. Um sorriso que nunca havia visto antes naquele rosto orgulhoso talvez nesse momento ele tenha se apaixonado. Mergulhado naquelas írises esmeraldas ele ouviu sua resposta.  
-Então eu irei cair com você.”

Com essa memoria se alojando em seu intimo Yuuri se retirou. A dor tomou o coração do nosso jovem Maou e assim os dias viraram meses e se tornaram anos e a escuridão o consumiu juntamente com a culpa. Sua majestade sentia falta de Wolfram e isso nunca mudou.


	3. quebra de tempo

16 anos depois...


	4. Apenas mais uma chance...

Yuuri encontrava-se no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora de todas as manhas. Após anos o rei sempre ia visita-lo. Ele agora morava definitivamente em Shin Makoku e não viajava mais para a Terra; graças a isso ele e Murata sendo meio-mazokus não envelheceram como humanos comuns como era o caso de Greta que sendo humana já tinha 29 anos e parecia na verdade irmã mais nova de Yuuri.  
A aparência do duplo preto também mudou ligeiramente. Seus cabelos chegavam aos ombros e sua voz era mais grossa e encorpada, ele estava mais tonificado em sua parte superior do corpo o deixando amadurecido e antigo. Na verdade, Yuuri se mesclara com o Maou que habitava dentro de si podia-se dizer que agora ele era realmente o próprio Maou.  
O homem depositou o buque de “belos Wolfram’s” na lapide:  
-Wolf... hoje faz dezesseis anos... dezesseis anos que você prometeu voltar... aconteceu tanta coisa... nossa filha cresceu tanto... eu espero que de onde você esteja Shinou lhe conceda a honra de olhar por nós...  
-Yuuri precisamos ir... _ falou Murata ao seu lado.  
-Hai. Sara deve estar nos esperando.  
-Ele o espera com certeza.  
-Murata. Você sabe a minha resposta para isso.  
-Ainda bem que sei. Odiaria ver meus esforços serem em vão.  
-Nani?  
-Nandemonai...  
-Murata...  
-Ikemashou!  
Os dois rumaram ao castelo onde o rei Saralegui do pequeno país humano Shou Shimaron aguardava uma audiência com Yuuri. Desde o começo de seu legado os humanos e mazokus estavam caminhando juntos para uma era de paz e fraternidade.  
***  
Era uma manha extremamente tediosa para Wolfram. Ele penteou seus fios dourados encarando suas esmeraldas no espelho. Definitivamente sentia que faltava algo em sua vida. Ele era rico e muito popular estudava na melhor escola do pais, mas tudo era superficial por que seus pais eram ricos e agora estavam mortos. Crescera rápido demais e agora com 16 anos; emancipado comandava o grande império de seu pai juntamente com o amigo dele.  
Saiu do quarto ouvindo a empregada dizer que o café da manha estava pronto. Suspirou mais uma vez. Tudo o que queria era se fundir com a cama, mas era orgulhoso demais pra isso.  
Decidiu por fim sair sem tomar o café e entrou no carro para ter sua carga horaria na escola. Silenciosamente se questionando inúmeras coisas. Precisava se sentir vivo e tinha a sensação de que não estava em casa... não de verdade.  
“-Tem certeza? Se der errado você também vai...  
-Então eu irei cair com você.”  
Essas frases ecoavam em sua mente a mais tempo do que podia contar. Quem era essa pessoa que estava prestes a cair? E por que ele cairia junto por livre e espontânea vontade? Mesmo sem respostas coerentes no fundo de seu coração ele sabia que aquilo era o certo. E sentiu que precisava encontrar o dono da voz. Precisava voltar...  
O carro estacionou em frente ao grande colégio e o jovem desceu respirando fundo vendo seus colegas de classe se aproximarem. Revirou os olhos e encenou o sorriso perfeito:  
-Wolfram! Como foi sua noite ontem? _ perguntou Alana puxando seu braço.  
-Eto...  
-Fiquei sabendo que jantou com a filha dos Kaidou... _ Comentou Orion  
-Algum relacionamento em potencial? _ quis saber Shin.  
-Não mesmo! _ seu telefone tocou_ mochi-mochi! Shori-san... Hai eu estarei na sua casa esta tarde com os relatórios. Mata ne.  
-Minna! O sino tocou vamos! _ chamou Emma.


	5. Eu vejo voce

-Hei Yuuri vamos! Eu tenho saudades você não? _ Murata se jogou no banco de forma dramática.  
-Sim, mas eu... já faz 16 anos não posso deixar Shin Makoku...  
-Ficar aqui não vai trazer ele de volta.  
-Eu sei.  
-Yuuri você devia ir. _ Shinou se manifestou_ faz tempo que você não relaxa precisa ir ver a sua família... não quer saber como eles estão?  
-Os mortos não interferem. _ o soukoku retrucou.  
-Exceto se o morto for eu. _ o loiro falou convencido de si.  
Afinal ele era o rei Original que com a ajuda de Daikenja derrotou Soushu e fundou Shin Makoku.  
-Yuuri estou pedindo como seu amigo. Eu também tenho família respeitei o seu luto, mas não pode me prender aqui...  
-Por que eu tenho que ir?  
-Sem você não posso viajar... _ ele respondeu o obvio_ onegai...  
-Como meu sábio ficou mole... _ Shinou murmurou.  
-Você não saberia o que é educação nem se implantassem isso na sua mente.  
-O que quer dizer com isso?  
-Chega! _ o duplo preto suspirou cansado_ vamos para a Terra.  
Estavam sentados na beirada da fonte do templo de Shinou então tudo o que precisaram fazer foi pular dentro dela e serem transportados direto para a banheira da casa de Yuuri. O homem logo sentiu o cheiro do curry de sua mae... haviam se passado anos... como sua família reagiria depois de seu sumiço? Suas pernas tremeram e se arrastou até a cozinha:  
-Okaasan... tadaima...  
-Okaeri! Yuu-chan! Ken-chan! _ sua mae respondeu olhando para trás e tomando um susto mal reconhecendo o filho_ quanto tempo!  
A mulher de cabelos castanhos os abraçou fortemente enquanto sorria.  
-Aconteceram tantas coisas mãe...  
-Mama desu Yuu-chan. E onde está Wolf-chan? Vocês já se casaram? Como foi a cerimônia? Como pode não chamar a sua família? E sua filha? Vamos! Vamos! Conte-me tudo!  
Ela começou a especular conduzindo os dois homens a se sentarem a mesa enquanto servia o curry:  
-Mãe você sabe muito bem que o noivado era um acidente! Éramos amigos e além do mais ele... ele...  
-Wolfram morreu mama... _ Murata contou tristemente.  
-Lamento Yuu-chan... por isso não voltou pra casa?  
O soukoku apertou os olhos fortemente para evitar a torrente de lagrimas e viu sua mae segurar sua mão gentilmente. Com a voz embargada conseguiu responder:  
-Estou aqui agora, não é?  
-Hai... vamos comer... _ ela apontou com a cabeça_ por que voltaram?  
-Eu vim buscar uma coisa e sei que o irmão do meu amigo está com ela. _ respondeu Murata. _ o brilho em seus óculos tornou sua expressão ilegível.  
-E por que acha que estaria amigo do meu irmão? _ Shori retrucou entrando na cozinha.  
Ele beijou a testa de sua mae e apertou a mão de seu irmão bagunçando seus cabelos logo depois e juntando-se a eles na mesa:  
-Por que você é o Maou da Terra e cumpriu com sua parte.  
-Do que estão falando? _ Yuuri questionou confuso.  
Antes que alguém pudesse responder a campainha da casa tocou e Jennifer foi atender a porta. Quando a abriu um grito deixou sua boca chamando a atenção de seu filho mais novo que correu ate ela e estagnou na porta:  
-Konnichiwa... Shori-sama está? _ o loiro parado na porta perguntou.  
O jovem encarou o homem a sua frente um pouco confuso afinal nunca o tinha visto antes, sim ele sabia que o socio tinha um irmão, mas não o conhecia embora algo dentro de si gritasse o contrário.   
A senhora na porta lhe deu passagem e o menor entrou sentindo-se desconfortável com a observação.  
-Estamos todos aqui. Podemos ir_ Murata se ergueu caminhando em direção ao banheiro_ Mama se ver os pais diga que os amo... provavelmente não irei voltar.  
-Claro Ken-chan!  
-Ir? _ Wolfram perguntou enquanto era puxado por Shori_ pra onde?  
-Pra Shin Makoku. _ ele respondeu.  
-Yuuri faça as honras, por favor. _ o sábio pediu.  
-O que significa isso Murata? _ o duplo preto rosnou a pergunta.  
-Te explico quando formos pra casa.  
-Sayonara Yuu-chan! Ken-chan! Shou-chan! Wolf-chan! Tenham uma boa viagem! _ Jeniffer sorriu para eles da porta.  
Murata empurrou Yuuri na banheira e com ele os outros seguiram. Ele sabia que teria que arcar coma as consequências daquele ato.


	6. Von Bielefeld Wolfram

De volta ao templo Shinou, Yuuri saiu depressa da fonte sentindo seu poder sair de controle. Estava irado:  
-Murata o que você fez?  
-Antes disso... _ ele se aproximou do jovem que os encarava confuso e pressionou os polegares em suas têmporas_ pode nos entender agora?  
-Sim... que lugar é este?  
-Murata! _ Yuuri gritou possesso tomado pelo espirito do Maou_ não ignore o seu rei!  
-Como quiser “Heika” _ o sábio despejou ironia_ ele nada mais é do que Von Bielefeld Wolfram.  
-Não é possível...  
-Claro que é... depois de sua morte levamos sua alma para a Terra onde ele nasceu em uma família meio-mazoku assim como nós, mas deixamos todas as memorias ele logo se lembrará de tudo.  
-Como teve coragem de fazer isso sem me consultar?  
-Eu fiz por que não aguentava mais ver você sofrer!  
-Ele não é Wolfram!  
-Os dois querem parar?!_ o loiro interferiu_ eu não sei onde estou ou quem são vocês e quero uma explicação do que está acontecendo agora!  
-Peço perdão. _ Murata começou ajeitando sua postura_ Yuuri não está sendo receptivo com seu retorno Kaka.  
-O que...  
-Venha comigo e eu lhe contarei tudo.  
-Mas eu não...  
Antes que conseguisse retrucar se viu ser arrastado para uma charrete. Shori questiono abismado ao se ver sozinho com o irmão mais novo:  
-O que deu em você?  
-Ele não é Wolfram... _ foi o que conseguiu responder.  
-Voce alguma diferença?  
-Não, mas...  
-Então se contente com o que Shinou fez por você. Agora me leve de volta.  
-Pode ficar se quiser...  
-Eu também tenho um reino pra governar.  
-Verdade. Era tecnológica... muito bem vou abrir o portal.  
-Obrigado.  
Quando chegaram ao castelo Blood Page, Wolfram foi recebido por um abraço de uma mulher que sorria alegremente. A morena estava atrás de si:  
-Chichiwe! Como você está aqui? Você não... _ Greta deteve-se ao capturar os olhos do menino_ você não é o meu pai...  
-Claro que não! _ o loiro bufou furioso.  
-Quem é você? _ Cecilie não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.  
-Wolfram... _ o jovem balbuciou espantado com a semelhança entre ele e a mulher a sua frente chegando a cogitar que esta poderia ser sua mae biológica.  
-Não é possível...  
-Não sou quem vocês pensam... _ insistiu.  
Na verdade é.  
O que?  
Eu sou você e eles são minha família... nossa família...  
-Minha família... _ murmurou.  
Sua cabeça começou a doer com o choque de informações que corriam de uma vez. Imagens de sua infância... sua vida passada... um príncipe mimado e egoísta, a guerra e... a chegada dele... o início da paz e sua morte. Tremeu sentando nos degraus da escada:  
-Eu vivi aqui...  
-Wolfram... _ Gwendal começou_ você nunca deixou de ser da família portanto bem vindo de volta...  
-Por que me trouxeram pra cá?  
-Essa é uma excelente pergunta. _ comentou Gunter.  
-Isso foi muito descortês Von Cristh. _ Konrad sibilou.  
-Perdão Kaka.  
Murata sentou ao lado do jovem que o encarava num misto de confusão e raiva:  
-Voce não estava se sentindo deslocado? Não achava que la não era seu lugar?  
-Isso não importa! Vocês querem um substituto...  
-Ninguém disse isso... _ Cecilie falou_ sabemos que você não é meu pobre Wolf... se quiser voltar de onde veio peça a Heika.  
-E onde está esse Heika?  
Yuuri...


	7. Fique

-Vou leva-lo ate ele. _ Greta se ofereceu.  
Enquanto caminhavam a morena tentava não pensar, mas a semelhança era incrível e estava mais que confusa:  
-Por que você é igual ao meu pai? _ ela resolveu questionar.  
-Disseram que sua alma está em mim... assim como as memórias...  
-Então vai ficar aqui?  
-Eu não sou ele por que eu ficaria?  
-Não sentiu nada ao ver sua família?  
-Sinto muito... a única coisa que quero entender no momento é como você pode ser filha dele... ou minha... tudo ainda está confuso...  
-Voce e Yuuri me adotaram quando eram noivos... quer dizer ele decidiu me adotar e você não gostava nenhum pouco de humanos, mas cuidou de mim e sei que com o passar do tempo o fez com prazer e não so para impressiona-lo...  
-Me perdoe por não ter visto você crescer... _ as palavras escorregaram de sua boca sem que percebesse.  
-Tudo bem... _ a mulher sorriu sincera.  
Chegaram ao topo da colina ao lado do Templo Shinou onde avistaram o duplo preto em pe. A morena encorajou o jovem a seguir sozinho e se retirou.  
-Wolf... _ o loiro o ouviu murmurar para a lapide enquanto ficava atrás dele_ não sei o que pensar... o que está acontecendo?  
-Heika. _ Yuuri se virou encarando o jovem _ quero ir pra casa.  
-Casa? _ repetiu sem entender.  
-Sim.  
-Não se sente em casa Wolfram?  
-Vocês querem um substituto e eu não sou ele.  
-Eu melhor que ninguém sei disso.  
-Eram próximos?  
-Éramos amigos.  
-Sua filha me disse que eram noivos...  
-Verdade_ o rei sorriu amargo_ o engajamento foi um acidente por eu não conhecer a cultura desta terra e no meu primeiro dia eu bati em seu rosto no lado esquerdo é como as pessoas propõem por aqui... depois de muitos mal entendidos... ele entendeu que não podíamos ficar juntos e nos tornamos amigos.  
-Por que não podia ficar com ele?  
-Agora você deve entender já que veio do mesmo mundo que eu.  
-Voce vai me perdoar, mas amigos não dividem a cama.  
-A gente dividia... no começo por que ele insistiu com essa história de noivado então acabamos acostumando...  
-Voce não o amou?  
-Que pergunta é essa? Eu amo Wolfram!  
-Então por que...  
-Eu não podia... eu  
-Voce se manteve preso aos padrões da sociedade...  
-Não é bem assim eu...  
-Lamento por não poder ficar...  
-Não quero que você fique. _ o soukoku ditou friamente embora seu interior doesse com a possibilidade de vê-lo partir.  
O loiro sentiu uma ira incontrolável apoderar-se de so. Yuuri viu os olhos se inflamarem em fúria:  
-Voce é um covarde!  
-Do que me chamou? _ele deu um passo a frente fazendo o ouro recuar levemente.  
-Voce me ouviu.  
O duplo preto deu um meio riso que se tornou uma gargalhada e sem pensar muito ele puxou o garoto para si em um abraço apertado.  
-Wolfram... eu senti sua falta...  
-Me solta! _ ele pediu entre os braços que pareciam tão confortáveis para si.  
-Eu adoraria te mandar de volta, mas essas viagens me consomem muito e faz anos desde que não viajo entre os dois mundos... preciso de um tempo. Aproveite a estadia. Nem todos tem essa mesma chance_ Yuuri deu as costas pegando as rédeas de seu cavalo_ fique à vontade...  
***  
No Templo Shinou, Murata e seu dono conversavam na sala onde as quatro caixas que continham a alma de Soushu estava:  
-Ele ficou furioso... _ o grande sábio contou.  
-Sabíamos que seria assim... _ o loiro respondeu despreocupado.  
-So queria ajudar...  
-Todos queriam... _ Ulrike acrescentou ao entrar na sala_ Heika o que faremos?  
-Apenas Yuuri pode decidir o que fazer, além do mais vocês sabem exatamente por que fiz isso...  
-Espero que Shibuya compreenda...  
-Voce não acha que está na hora de resolvermos certos assuntos também?  
-Não temos nada para resolver.  
-Sabe que não é bem assim...  
-Pessoas como nós não resolvem “certos assuntos” ... eles as guardam. _ o mesmo revirou os olhos e puxou Ulrike da sala deixando Shinou para trás com seus próprios pensamentos.


End file.
